The miniman
by Kiba1998
Summary: A kid discovers a book and gets stuck in the Harry Potter world.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I do not own harry potter,But i wish i Do i do,but i do own jimmy.

stuck in harry potter world/Jimmy's adventure.

The miniman is a book of spells, its power is greater than an army, a man who finds this book and uses its power to kill invading Goblins will be an idea... but, this book was made to train young kids to become powerful wizards. And so, this book will be lost forever if it gets in the hand of gor d. thor. "I can't wait to become powerful when i finish working out" said a 10 year old kid lifting 10 pound weights. "Your not going to be strong until 1 million years" said his mean 14 year old mean brother. Then it started to rain and the 10 year old Jimmy went to the porch and he saw something move in the bushes, then, arrows flew right next to jimmy and goblins started rushing towards the home. right when jimmy almost got killed, bullets started flying into goblins. "Get off me land little green beasts!" yelled a guy with a shotgun. The guy got killed by a goblin heat-nox spell. Then wizard goblins started shooting spells from they're fingertips, jimmy was somehow not scared, because a stupid green troll was no harm. But, that was not all, in fact, the kid woke up from a dream. "wow! goblins invading, how weird" said jimmy just leaving the door to go get more water. And then, he noticed the time was 10:35 pm, he woke up from a short dream and noticed something diffrent in the wall, it was a passage to a chest. He went and opened the chest with a lock so rusty it broke when he opened it, he saw a dusty book a blew it off. "What? 'The Miniman'? what book is this?" he brung it to his room and read it... He said: "As the wind blows, im light. as the wind goes, im might. Glork Nax-Flork Nax Bring the power of wind!" a dust ball formed right in front of him, he grabbed it and threw it. it exploded on impact into a dusty cloud. He coughed but was excited and then realised it said on the top of the page 'Begginer Spells'. "What? these must be easy spells, hey look theres some more" he flipped the page to water-nox spell. Then, he got a cup of water "Ok, first get water and a cloth and say the words: The waves move and i don't, give me water and i shall get the gaves of a master, Water-Ko Later-No bring the power of water!" nothing happened. "may i said it-" the water started shaking and he could pick it up like solid, he threw it and it bounced back and hit him in the face "It does not break".

"Well im going back to sleep" said jimmy. night is gone and now the sun rises once again, only to wake up at 3 in the morning, jimmy then noticed a page in the miniman 'Realm Summoning' "oh cool! im going in the harry potter world!" jimmy yelled and looked: "ok draw a circle at any wall or floor with ink from a fresh squid and chant: 'as i walk through the portal i shall go to the realms of _ were _ and _ time_, then the cricle SHOULD glow and walk through it, Note: after walking through the portal it will close and flip to next page to know how to get back to the previos place" jimmy said but did not flip the page, instead he already had fresh squid ink and he drawed a circle on the floor and chanted: "as i walk through the portal i shall go to the realms of harry potter were harry and the gang stays and learn magic and wizardry time were harry first went to hogwarts" he walked through the portal and smack down the floor were harry lives "what are you doing get up idiot" dudly said "uhhh whats going on" jimmy said "were the heck am i?" "your at your house now get up and make breakfast" the big fat guy said "NO you make me food" everybody gasped "where did that come from" the fat guy said "hey its harry potter" jimmy said, "oh and whats that jimmy?" harry said, "you know my name? and hows that?" jimmy said, "your my brother and whats the miniman?" harry said, "uhhh...a...spel- journal! yeah its my journal!" jimmy said nervously, "since when?" harry is getting on fast "Last night" jimmy said, "ok..." harry whispered, jimmy went to check the mail. "whats this? Dear Harry and Jimmy Potter, you have been invited to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. OH COOL IMAH GOIN TAH HOGWARTS YEAH!" jimmy read and yelled, "whats up? did something in the mail interest you?" harry questioned, "uhh harry this mail is for me and you and something in it IS interesting... come look and see for yourself" jimmy said, harry walked over to jimmy and read it outloud "Dear Harry and Jimmy Potter you have been invited to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. oh, i think i want to go and see for my- i mean ourselfs" harry said, "get inside! let me see what that mail is about!" fat guy said he snatched it "NO!" he said, so he ripped it up and left "well that sucks but i see that im going to still go the-" a bright light apeared and he was home again "ugh it dont last... but why?" jimmy said.

Authors Note:Hope you like this Harry potter i get 10 review's i will make a chapter two PLease review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but i do own my o.c.!

Authors Note: my first chapter 2 of a fanfiction!

The miniman chapter 2

Jimmy used the spell again and he was back to where he was "ugh why did he just rip up the mail?" jimmy said, "make us food!" some fat old lady yelled, "no stop being lazy-" the lady thrown a book at him "ow dont throw books so hard!" "im gonnna-"

In jimmys room... grounded

"ohh your awesome krab man action figure!" jimmy said and heard yelling "help no im floating away!" fat lady yelled, Jimmy busted out the door and saw the lady float off like some balloon so the fat guy looked at harry potter and said "this is all your fault! your fault!" "no im leaving this bloody home! i dont want to stay here or see you ever again!" harry said angry, Harry went to jimmys room "come on Jimmy were going to hogwarts!" harry said "my bags are already packed" jimmy said, "ok?" harry said so they walked to the park "hello im the thah bus man and all that good stuff" bus man said."does this bus lead to hogwarts" harry said "MAYBE MAYBE" the smelly bus man said, so they got on and went to the train station,now get off you dum kids "the bus driver said "fine jerk" jimmy thought then they went in the bar and some big guy came and said "hey im hagrid and yopu must be the potters please follow me" hagrid said, "ok" jimmy said and so they went thru the back door and there was a brick wall, "watch" hagrid said, he got his umbrella and tapped the wall and a passage opened and they went inside and it was a Diagon Alley "woah why are we here?" jimmy said, "we need to get some items from here" hagrid said "ok but i havent any money" harry said, "no worry come to gringgots" hagrid said and so they went to gringgots and rap was playing and there pants were low they were dancin like no tommorow but jimmy was just daydreaming about zelda for a second...

-FLASHBACK-

"for now on a will rule hy-rule! hey get it? hy rule? uhh wait"

-END FLASHBACK-

"yes?" gringgot said, "these are harry and jimmy potter they need money"

Authors Note: hey im done with chp 2 sorry it was short but chaps will get longer after a bit but im gonna release Resident Qausa! its a story about toys


	3. Chapter 3

The miniman chapter 3

Authors Note:i :[ hate WRITES BLOCK TM

Disclaimer: still dont own Harry Potter ugh

They went to the vault and they opened the vault and they were amazed of the dabloons, "woah," jimmy & harry said they took it to the stores, got wands and stuff and they headed to the train 9 and 3 qauters and went but could not find it "who knows where train 9 and 3 qaurters is?" harry said, "haha 9 and 3 qaurters! what a joker!" train man 1 said, but someone said running thru a wall, "alright ron your next!" "hey do you know 9 3 qauters?" jimmy said, "yes up ahead!" ms weasly said, so harry,jimmy and ron ran thru the wall and now they're on the train and hogwarts is only a boat away... "Alright now kids, lets go' upon the boa's" hagrid said, everyone were on the boats and they were at hogwarts, "wow! look how huge that is!" harry said, "come to think of it how big IS it?" jimmy continued. They're all in Hogwarts now, "woah, and now im livin' it!" jimmy said, "Wait...What?" harry questioned, "oh nothing i was just bluffing" they went to the halls with extremly long tables so theyre now getin sorted with the sorting hat. "Jimmy Potter your next come on!" proffeser dumbledor said, jimmy walked up and put on the sorting hat, "hmmm... Gryfindor! wait no Slytherin!... wait still no, Huffle- nope, ravenclaw!. Ugh Slytherin!... no no no no no HufflePuff!" hat said, "just put me in-" "Slytherin!" the hat cut him off. "Nooooooooooo!" jimmy yelled, "gryffindor it is!" the hat FINALLY made his mind, "yes!" "harry potter your next" dumbledor said, so harry walked up and a min later... "gryffindor!"

In the Gryffindor Boys Dormitry

Zzzzzzzzzzz... Daytime is here and now they will have there first magic spell... "Today yall be learnin flipendo to defend yourself against... Well THINGS" professer lupin said, "just swing your wands and yelp Flipendo!" lupin said, now all the kids know flipendo

Authors Note: alright listen up chapter 3 is over and chapter 4 is almost HERE!, but i suggest you acknowledge that chap 3 and over... No im gonna give special features with exclusive cast interviews in THIS very chapter! so scroll down that mouse or finger or mobile device junk and read them special features!

SPECIAL FEATURES 1 HINTS AND DESCRIPTION

hello my name is niklo and im gonna tell you what the heck is going on? well i tell you if you havent noticed the spells 'burnt in' causing him to be STUCK in this world and will he get out? i cant spoil notin' and heres the desc. This is were they first went to hogwarts and jimmy lives in jacksonville beach also dont forget jimmy and harry potter are the supper potter bros!

SPECIAL FEATURES 2 CAST INTERVIEW

im still niklo and im interviewing no one! hahaha got you! thought i'd be interviewing my OC!


End file.
